The Outside world
by be11011
Summary: a new class is added and the two most unlikely people have to work together to get a good grade but what happends if they have to live togeather? Im not to good at summeries
1. The new class

The Outside World  
  
"Settle down, Settle Down" "We have added a new class to the studies of a select few students for only one month" said Albus D.  
  
"Now there will be two students from each house in the class. The selected students will be paired with someone from a different house. This class will be held in the muggle world. The selected students will be in the muggle world for one month. Each pair will be given a house and you will be allowed to use magic inside the house. However, you are not permitted to use magic outside the house except for emergences. If you do use magic outside of the house and it is not an emergency your house back at Hogwarts will lose 75 points. Now while you are in the muggle world you will act as a muggle and go to Muggle School each day that is required. On weekends you will be allowed to go to Hogsmade and purchase any item you may need. For example food, clothing, bed sheets items like that. Each pair will be given $100 of muggle money in which you may use to go shopping in muggle stores but you must make sure to act like a complete muggle especially around muggles. Each pair must be back inside the house each night by 10:30pm if you are not in by then 5 points will be deducted from your grade for each minute you are late. Now you will find out the select students are after breakfast, if you have any Questions you are to ask myself or Professor Albus D." said Professor Magonagal  
  
"Eat up" said Albus D. 


	2. The List of Names

Hi guys, its me be11011. Thanks so much for you kind reviews.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After breakfast everyone quickly went to his or her normal classes.  
  
When their morning classes were done everyone rushed to the great hall to eat lunch because the teachers were going to tell them the selected students and the selected students would receive a list of the things they would need to get a Hogsmade for there house.  
  
After everyone finished eating the table was magically cleared and everyone waited in silence for Albus D. to read the list.  
  
Albus stood up, picked up a scroll and said "After I announce the names on the scroll, I would like those students to pack their things and meet professor Magonagal and professor Snape in front of my office. You will know who you are paired with when you arrive at the house in the muggle world. Now these are the selected students:  
Hermione  
Ginny  
Draco  
Blaise  
Mya  
Kelly  
Kevin  
  
Franklin"  
  
"Now will these students please go pack your things and meet the teachers in front of my office?" said Albus D.  
  
Ok guys that's it for now. Sorry about the short chapters, I'll make the chapters bigger if I get more reviews. I'll probably write more later on tonight. PLEASE REVIEW. That way I will know if you want me to keep writing or not, and please let me know if you have any ideas for the story. 


	3. Off they go

Be11011 thanks 4 the reviews and ideas guys but I want more reviews.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
An hour later the 8 students and the 2 teachers were standing in front of Albus D.'s office.  
  
Professor Snape quickly whispered the password "angelcake", and the door quickly opened.  
  
Once everyone was in Albus D. office they all stood in front of his desk.  
  
Albus was sitting in his chair he than looked up at them and said "Are you students ready to go?" the 8 students nodded.  
  
Albus than said "There is no need to be afraid, if you get into any emergency a professor will come and help you."  
  
The 8 students then smiled.  
  
"Professor how can a we receive a perfect score?" asked Hermione  
  
Albus smiled and said, "By using no magic and living as a complete muggle would."  
  
Hermione than smiled because she knew she could get a perfect score because she knew how to be a complete muggle.  
  
"Some of us will find this class as easy as pie" whispered Draco coldly (so that only the students could hear and the teachers could not.)  
  
Ginny started to get red with anger because she knew Draco was only saying that because Hermione was muggle born.  
  
"Let it go Ginny" Hermione whispered to Ginny.  
  
"Now, now children settle down," said professor Magongal  
  
"Form a straight line in front of the fireplace" said professor Snape.  
  
"Good luck to you all" said Albus D.  
  
"Now I will give you a special Floo powder and a certain number, all you will need to say when you step into the fire is "muggle house and the number" which I will give you and you will arrive in the muggle house," said professor Snape.  
  
Professor Snape than pointed to the students and said  
  
"Ginny 1  
  
Hermione 2  
  
Blaise 3  
  
Draco 4  
  
Mya 5  
  
Kelly 6  
  
Kevin 7  
  
Franklin 8"  
  
"Now take some Floo powder and off you go" said professor Magongal  
  
One by one the students quickly took the floo powder and steped into the fire place and they each quickly said "muggle house followed by their number and they were gone.  
  
Professor Snape gave the rest of the floo powder to Albus D.  
  
Albus D. sat the pot of floo powder on the side of his desk and then the 2 professors left to continues there after noon classes.  
  
Be11011: Well that's it for now; I think I might write some more later on today. I need reviews, and Ideas If you have any questions please ask me and please review so I'll know if I should keep writing or not. Thanks. 


	4. note

Hey everyone I just got finished with taking my finals at school so that means I will be updating a lot more. Chapter 4 is still being finished I am trying to make it longer than it is now so if you have Ideas please let me know. If you have friends that like Harry potter tell them to read and review my stories and to give me ideas tell me what you guys would like to see in the story and please receives to this message with ideas and stuff that way I can make the next chapters longer than it is. Thanks guys. The next chapter will be up soon so give me more ideas for the story. 


	5. pair 1

Ok guys here is chapter 4 please read and review.  
  
Ginny arrived in her house and stepped out of the fireplace she stood there to find out who would come out of the fireplace after her. Suddenly a green cloud of smoke appeared in the fireplace and Blaise appeared looking slightly disappointed when he saw that he was paired with Ginny.  
  
"Hi" Ginny said politely to Blaise.  
  
"Hi" said Blaise while stepping out of the fireplace and sitting down his bags.  
  
"Well we should go upstairs to unpack," said Blaise while picking up his bags and heading upstairs.  
  
"Do you think we will have to share the same bedroom?" asked Ginny as they both walked up the stairs.  
  
"Well I sure hope not," replied Blaise  
  
When Ginny and Blaise got upstairs they saw that there was only two rooms one was a bedroom and one was a bathroom.  
  
"There is only one bed" said Blaise in shock suddenly realizing that not only was he going to be in the same house as Ginny but he also had to share a room with her and on top of that they had to sleep in the same bed every night until the program was over.  
  
"Well one of us can sleep in the tub," said Ginny suddenly embarrassed at the thought of sleeping in the same bed with a boy who was in the Slytherin house.  
  
"Who is that gonna be?" asked Blaise shocked that she would even think of something like that.  
  
Well guys that's it for now I'll write more later on today and so you guys know all the houses look the same and I will describe the house in other chapters well I'm going to start the next chapter so Read and Review. 


	6. pair 2

Hey guys, its be11011 I'm so sorry I did not update sooner been busy. Thanks to all the people that reviewed. Here is the next chapter please enjoy.  
  
As Hermione stepped out of the fire place the first thing she saw was a large living room with gold and red carpets with red sofas. She smiled because it reminded her of the Griffondor common room.  
  
Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw silver rugs and green wallpaper there was a table and 2 chairs.  
  
Hermione walked over to the refrigerator and opened it to see what was inside of it and was a bit shocked when she saw that there was no food in there.  
  
Hermione heard a noise coming from the fireplace and went into the living room to see what it was she looked over to the fireplace and their stood Draco.  
  
"Malfoy" said Hermione in shock.  
  
"Muddblood" Said Draco in shock.  
  
Ok guys sorry its so short the next chapter will be longer and I'm back from new jersey where I was visiting my cousin, that was why I did not update sooner well I'm back and the next chapter will be put up soon. Please review. 


	7. Pair 2 continued

Hey, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoy!

"Malfoy" said Hermione in shock.

"Muddblood" Said Draco in shock.

Draco stepped out of the fire place and started to look around as he looked in the living room, and the kitchen.

He turned to Hermione and said "The only good looking room down here is the kitchen and the rest of it needs decorating but I'm sure you would know all about it, seeing how you must have did it yourself in your muggle house with your parents."

"Don't even start with me, its hard enough dealing with you at school but now I'm going to have to see you everyday." Said Hermione

" Oh the feeling it Meutral" said Draco

Sorry about the short chapter but the next one will be much longer I promise. Please read and review because the more reviews I get the more I write!! And if you have any ideas please e-mail them to me!! Thanks.


	8. unpacking

Hey Guys it's be11011 sorry I have not updated in a while it was because of exams but now that they are over I'll be writing more.

Hermione went upstairs and started to unpack she opened her suitcase and sat her clothes on the bed then she realized how big the room was, it was huge and had a sitting stool at the end of the bed, a big screen TV, two walk in closets, and 2 large chestnut colored dressers on each side of the room she saw that one of them had silver handles (which she guessed was draco's) and the other one had gold handles so she started to put her stuff into the dresser and when she was done she unpacked some stuff in the bathroom. She saw that there was a huge mirror and the walls, floor, tub, shower and sink were all made of black marble and when you turned the lights on it seemed as if it were stars all over the room and when she looked into the bathtub, she saw on the shelf, that there were tons of different types of soaps and shampoos and conditioners, etc. Then she noticed the towels and she felt how soft they were, she then thought that this might not be so bad. Then she heard draco coming up the white marble staircase. She looked out of the bathroom to see draco carrying an enormously large suitcase into the bedroom. After draco was done unpacking he left the bedroom, went downstairs and out the front door. Hermione followed him wondering what he was up to…(to be continued)

Ok so that's the next chapter please read and review and tell me what you guys thinks gonna' happen next and if you have any ideas for the rest of the stories please write them on the review…tell me what you want to see happen. The next chapter is coming up soon so review, review, review!!! Thanks Be11011 (becca)


	9. authors note

Hey happy holidays everyone….srry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy and I wanted to know if anyone wants me to continue writing this story?


End file.
